Luke Harper
Harper made his television debut on the November 7, 2012 episode of NXT, where he was introduced by Bray Wyatt as "the first son of the Wyatt family". Harper quickly defeated Jason Jordan. Together with Wyatt and his "second son" Erick Rowan, they formed a faction called "The Family". Harper and Rowan first teamed together on the January 9, 2013, episode of NXT to defeat Percy Watson and Yoshi Tatsu. On the January 23 episode of NXT, Harper and Rowan again defeated Watson and Tatsu in the opening round of the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. Following a win over Bo Dallas and Michael McGillicutty in the semifinals, Harper and Rowan were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey. On May 2, Harper and Rowan defeated Neville and Bo Dallas, filling in for the injured Grey, to win the title. On June 5, Harper and Rowan successfully retained their title against Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno. They, however, lost their titles to the team of Neville and Graves on June 20. On the May 27, 2013, episode of Raw, a vignette aired promoting the upcoming debuts of Harper, Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowan. On the July 8 episode of Raw, the Wyatt Family made their debut, assaulting Kane, following his match with Christian. Harper made his WWE in-ring debut on the July 26 episode of SmackDown, where he and Rowan defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay and Tensai) in a tag team match. While on the main roster, Harper and Rowan defeated many teams over the months, until losing to Cody Rhodes and his half-brother Goldust on the October 11 episode of SmackDown, which ended their streak of victories. After the Wyatt Family started feuding with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, Harper wrestled two singles matches, losing to Punk on the November 4 episode of Raw and to Bryan via disqualification on the November 8 episode of SmackDown. In early 2014, Harper took part in the Wyatt Family's feud with The Shield, while also supporting Bray Wyatt in his feud with John Cena through WrestleMania XXX. Through Wyatt's feud with Cena, Harper and Rowan also started their own feud with the WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos (Jey and Jimmy), who supported Cena in the feud. On June 29 at Money in the Bank, Harper and Rowan unsuccessfully challenged The Usos for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The were unable to unseat the champions again in a two out of three falls match on July 20 at Battleground. The September 29 Raw featured a vignette, where Wyatt set Harper free, saying he had fixed him and given him a reason to exist. After a series of video vignettes aimed at Dolph Ziggler, Harper made his return to TV during the closing moments of the November 10 Raw, throwing an unconscious Ziggler at Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's feet, expressing his desire to join their team at Survivor Series against John Cena's team. On the November 17 episode of Raw, Harper officially joined Team Authority. Immediately after, Harper was awarded an impromptu match for the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler, which Harper won to capture his first title in WWE. At Survivor Series, Harper was the second to last man eliminated in Team Authority's loss against Team Cena. As punishment for his affiliation with the Authority, Harper was forced to put his Intercontinental Championship on the line against Dean Ambrose on the November 24 episode of Raw and successfully retained the title after getting himself disqualified. Harper lost the title back to Ziggler in a ladder match on December 14 at TLC: Tables, Ladders, Chairs ... and Stairs. Beginning in early March, Harper was interjected into a storyline with several other superstars all playing "hot potato" with Bad News Barrett's Intercontinental Championship belt, stealing it from one another several times a show. This would lead to Harper's second ladder match for the title, this time at WrestleMania 31, which was won by Daniel Bryan. The match led to a new feud between Harper and Dean Ambrose, with Harper losing a Chicago Street Fight between the pair at Extreme Rules. Following his feud with Ambrose, Harper would re-align with Erick Rowan and dominate the tag team division, until Rowan suffered an injury in late June. At WWE Battleground, Harper would interfere in the Wyatt-Roman Reigns match, and help Wyatt win, therefore re-aligning with the "Eater of Worlds". At SummerSlam, they were defeated by Reigns and Dean Ambrose. On August 24, Braun Strowman joined Harper and Wyatt as the new third member of the Wyatt Family. On the October 19 Raw, Erick Rowan returned to the Wyatt Family. The Wyatt Family then got involved in a feud with Kane and The Undertaker, which built to a tag team match on November 22 at Survivor Series, where the two defeated Harper and Wyatt. The next night on Raw, Harper teamed with Wyatt again to defeat The Dudley Boyz, igniting a new feud. Over the next weeks, Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno joined The Dudley Boyz in the feud, leading to an eight-man tag team tables match at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs on December 13, where Harper, Wyatt, Rowan and Strowman were victorious. n January 24, 2016, Harper competed in the Royal Rumble with fellow Wyatt Family members and was eliminated by Brock Lesnar. He returned to the ring later on in the Rumble with the Wyatts to eliminate Lesnar. On March 21, Harper suffered a knee injury during a Raw dark match. It was reported that the injury would sideline him for five to six months. Because of his injury, Harper was not drafted to either Raw or SmackDown in the 2016 WWE draft. Harper returned to the ring on October 5, 2016, teaming with Kevin Owens in a tag team match against Sami Zayn and Seth Rollins at a Raw house show in Santiago, Chile. Four days later, Harper returned in the final match of the SmackDown brand pay-per-view No Mercy, helping Bray Wyatt defeat Randy Orton by distracting Orton. Later that night on Talking Smack, SmackDown GM Daniel Bryan officially announced that Harper had signed with the SmackDown brand. On December 4 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Wyatt and Orton, who had recently joined the Wyatt Family, captured the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship. Three days later, it was announced that Harper had been sanctioned as champion as well, making him eligible to defend the title under the "Freebird Rule". On the December 13 SmackDown, Harper failed to become the #1 contender for the WWE Championship in a four-way elimination match, which was won by Dolph Ziggler and also included Dean Amborse and The Miz. The Wyatt Family, represented by Harper and Orton, lost the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship to American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) in a four-way elimination match on the December 27 SmackDown. After the match, Harper and Orton showed tension over the loss. Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:Managers Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions